Not giving up
by RegallyCharmed
Summary: He is not giving up on her, not now, not ever!


**Well, my shipper heart is broken so I decided to write Outlaw Queen fanfic. This was stuck in my head and walla. Hope you like it and if you really like it feel free to R&R. Keep calm and ship OQ.**

* * *

It's been a month. A month since the Wicked Witch was defeated, since Captain Hook and Savior became a couple, Rumple and Belle got married, Snow and Charming announced the name of their new baby boy. And finally a month since his Marion was back.

For Robin this past month had been somewhat unreal. It's not everyday your dead wife appears in front of you. It was crazy, yet, there they were. Everyday he found himself smiling, because seeing Roland happy with his mother holding him tight was indeed magical, but Robin… he still felt like something was missing.

He hadn't seen Regina since that night at Granny's. He was in such a shock from seeing Marion that he completely forgot about Regina.

After that particular night he wanted to go see Regina, wanted to talk to her, and he did visit her house a couple of times, but no one was there, or… no one answered. After those failed attempts he just gave up.

Her not answering was a sign, a sign she didn't want to see him, and Robin, being the gentleman, wanted to give her time.

But now, as he was sitting in his living room, Marion and Roland sleeping soundly in one of the bedrooms, he couldn't help but feel like maybe, just maybe giving up so easily was a mistake. Yes, Marion was his wife, she was his everything back in the Enchanted Forest, but that was decades ago. He was a different man and she was different as well.

When he kissed her after her return, he felt no spark, no love, but with Regina, he felt more than he ever did with Marion. He was just starting to realize it on this particular night and it was killing him. Killing him to admit that Regina was the one he imagined when he shared sweet kisses with his wife, Regina was the one he wanted to see first thing in the morning, she was the one he wanted to hold, she, not Marion.

Then again, Marion was Roland's mother and it wouldn't be fair to his son to just end it with her. It would be torturous for all three of them. This way it was only Robin that suffered, well, him and Regina.

'_What am I going to do?'_ he wondered and then, just like that, in 3am he decided. He's gonna talk to Regina. Now or never, and he's not going to let it go, not today!

Robin Hood made a decision and now, nothing was going to stop him. He grabbed his coat and rushed out of the apartment he shared with his wife and son and headed towards a big house in Mifflin Street. _'Won't let it go Regina'_

* * *

Ever since she adopted Henry, Regina thought she would never be lonely again. She would never feel alone and utterly unhappy, yet it was often how she felt. Henry grew up and found out about her being the Evil Queen and everything went downhill from that moment. The rest was history.

She's been in hiding for a month now. Sometimes Henry would stop by just to make sure she's alive and to give her a hug, but his visits never lasted more than 20 minutes.

He had friends now, and a girlfriend, though he didn't want to discuss that with her. S

now also came by couple of times to say that she's sorry about Robin and that Emma was truly sorry as well, but whenever Snow would mention either of their names Regina would throw her out instantly.

So this was her life now. Spending days in her big house, the only reason for living being the smile on Henry's face. She decided not to destroy Emma even though she did think about that once or twice (all the time). It just seemed wrong. She went through redemption and to have to do it all over again, no. Plus there was no use.

Robin wasn't hers and Emma couldn't have known that the woman she saved was Robin's deceased wife. Regina thought about Robin quite often, but didn't want to admit it to herself. She thought about what was best for him and the more she thought, the more she realized is that what happened was for the best. Her heart was aching and she felt like dying, but it really was the best scenario.

That's why she didn't answer when Robin came to talk to her, she didn't want him to choose her because he deserved better. And Roland did too. They both deserved someone who would know how to love them properly, it was Marion.

This Saturday night she couldn't sleep because once again she thought about him, Robin. On nights like this one she wanted him to hold her and whisper sweet nothings to her, to make her feel loved, make her feel wanted, but it was not an option.

She supposed he was sleeping, what else could he be doing at this late hour. She was sitting on her leather covered couch, drinking red wine and watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

Regina kept on thinking when a loud knock interrupted her messy thought and she jumped a little in surprise, almost spilling wine all over herself. She was a little afraid. After everything she went through, she had every right to be. Who would be knocking past 3am? It couldn't be Henry, or Snow… Robin? No way. She slowly made her way to the front door and looked through the peak hole.

Her breath hitched, it was him.

* * *

She was frozen. Everything was frozen. Why is he there? What does he want? So many questions. She didn't want to open the doors, that would mean she would open her heart because she couldn't lie to him and that would lead to another disaster, she couldn't.

She stepped away from the doors and tried to steady her breathing, it was not working. She thought she made it clear that he was not wanted after all those failed attempts of his to reach out to her, but maybe she was wrong.

"Regina I know you're in there!" Robin, as if he could read her mind yelled from the other side. He needed to speak to her, but mostly he needed to see her, touch her, feel her close to him, he needed her. "Please Regina, don't push me away, not now, please!" he was desperate.

It was only minutes, but to her they felt like hours, days, hell… months. She needed to be strong, come out of hiding and do the thing she had to, but was horrible at doing… lying to Robin.

She put on her carefully structured mask and approached the doors. _'Here comes nothing'_ she thought as she swung the door open.

The moment he saw her his heart froze. She looked so cold, so detached. She looked like the Evil Queen he met not too long ago and it broke him to see her that way. He knew she was like that partially because of him.

"I gather you wanted to see me dear so I suggest you speak fast before I close the door right in your face". Every word that left her mouth was laced in venom, so harsh, just like she intended it to be. Inside she was breaking, but she had to do the right thing, make herself cold so that she could give Robin what she thought he wanted… a reason to hate her.

Reason for him not to want her.

"So?" his silence was painful.

"I, I-" he wanted to speak but he didn't know exactly what to say. He debated for a moment and decided to give it a go, say everything and hope that she'll at least invite him in for a drink. "I needed to speak to you Regina. Don't do this to me please, don't close off, don't be the Evil Queen 'cause I know you're not."

His voice was so soft, so calming it was impossible for her to stay simply cold, she didn't want to admit it though.

"You don't get to tell me who I am." She smirked, but her eyes had started giving her away. She continued anyway:"Go back to your little family thief. You don't want to talk to me, you want to pity me and I, I don't do pity talks." She headed to slam the door in front of him, but he was quicker, getting a hold of her hand.

"Let go!" she yelled as she struggled. She could use magic, but something was holding her back. Maybe, secretly, she wanted him to take of her mask, maybe.

Robin used this moment of weakness to enter the house and close the doors behind him.

"I am not going anywhere until we talk." he still had a hold of her arm and in a matter of seconds he had Regina pinned to the wall.

"What makes you think I want to talk? What makes you think I won't kill you right now?" she yelled, but her voice was faltering, she was not as strong as she wished when it came to him.

"Because if you wanted to, you would have done it already." It was his turn to smirk as he moved closer towards her, his face now inches away from hers. This is what he wanted, he wanted her all to himself.

"You don't know what you're doing" she was now completely tired of fighting him, fighting her heart. Her statement was so honest and it came out in a broken whisper. He loosened his hold on her a bit and looked into her brown orbs.

"No, as a matter of fact, I was never thinking more about my actions than right now" and just like that he lowered his head and pressed his soft lips against hers.

That right there made her realize just how much she missed him and how lost she was without him.

Their kiss was short lived, Robin was the one to break it so he could look at her once again. He smiled and she returned it. They stood there pressed against each other, neither daring to speak, they just stared.

"Why?" it was Regina that broke the silence. It came out as a whisper, he barely heard her.

"What?" he knew exactly what she was asking, but didn't dare to say it all.

"You know what. Why did you come here? Why when you have it all?" her eyes shone with tears that were yet to fall.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I just know that in this past month I had been miserable. I couldn't stop thinking about you Regina. You have me under your spell and I can't help it, I just-" instead of speaking he decided to kiss her once again. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but knew that it would only make her run away, so he let his kisses speak words that he didn't dare say.

"Robin?" This time it was Regina who broke the kiss.

"What?"

"Take me to bed" she looked at him and smiled almost shyly.

"Regina I… that's not why I came, I can't, not like th-"

"No Robin, I'm tired and since it's really late I just-" she couldn't ask for him to stay, it would be too much, so she just stood there, not sure what to say next, but he knew what she wanted. This wasn't about them having sex, this was about the two of them just lying next to each other, holding one another, no questions asked, just two bodies, one soul.

Without another word he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and kissed her once again.

"Hold me" her silent plea was enough for him to forget about Marion and Roland waiting for him, he wanted to be with Regina. He laid next to her and brought her closer, so close.

They are going to have a talk, a serious one, but not now. Now they were just Robin and Regina, two hearts beating as one and he is not going to give up on her.

Never.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys!**


End file.
